


Griffin Riders

by Alast0r



Category: Griffin Riders
Genre: Action, Flying, Griffins, M/M, Multi, traning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alast0r/pseuds/Alast0r
Summary: WIP
Relationships: Trevor x Derek





	1. Chapter 1

GRIFFIN RIDERS Winter is the new fire By: Lykos *BOOM* *CRASH* Trevor woke up with his heart racing. It was raining hard and the storm was roaring so loud that Trevor thought that his house was going to crash and burn. He looked at his clock that clearly said it was very late in the night. He sighed with relief and laid his head back on his pillow. “I have to get more sleep for tomorrow”. He said in a quiet voice. Rolling on his side he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The morning sun shone brightly through the window as Trevor opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed and yawned. He looked outside and saw everything was wet. He took off his covers and slid off his bed and opened the door. He went downstairs and went in the kitchen and started to make cereal for his sister and himself. *Bump* the door shook as it got hit from outside. Trevor smiled and opened the door. There was his griffin Discord wet and happy to see Trevor. “Hey boy!” Trevor said as he hugged the mythical creature. Discord wagged his tail like a puppy. Trevor let him inside. “Woah you got wet from the rain didn’t you?” He asked Discord. Discord nodded his head. “You want some breakfast?” Discord again nodded but more excited this time. Trevor smiled again. He got a piece of meat in the fridge and gave it to Discord. Discord ate it in one bite and licked his lips. Megan came down stairs, she was yawning and rubbing her eyes while. “Morning Megan!” Called out Trevor as he poured the last bowl of cereal. Megan looked up sleepily and yawned. “Morning….” she answered as she lazily sat down and started eating. Trevor looked at Discord as he looked at him, they both knew that Megan was up all night on her phone texting her friends. Allie and his youngest sister came racing down stairs. “Hi Discord! Hi Trevor! Hi Megan!” As she ran up to Discord and hugged him around the neck. “Morning” Replied Trevor “Are you going to your camp soon?” Asked Allie. “Shhhh! Don’t say it out loud!” Answered Trevor . “Well are you?” Allie said in a whisper voice. “Yes Allie...I am.” “ Cool!” Answered Allie as she sat down and started eating her cereal. Trevor rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair. Discord laid down on the carpet next to the fireplace and started sleeping. “What are you going to do there?” Asked his older sister Megan, she was more awake than when she was coming down the stairs. “Oh...just practicing how to fight and ride Discord better.” Answered Trevor while he ate his food. Ever since Trevor got Discord their mother went missing. Right now their housekeeper was watching them but she didn’t see Discord because he was invisible. As Trevor started finishing up, Mary the housekeeper walked downstairs. “Good Morning children!” she said with a big smile on her face. “Morning” Called out the children. “I’m going to go to the grocery shop soon so I hope I can leave you three and trust you not to do anything bad.” she said as she made a cereal bowl for herself. “Ok” Megan answered. “You can trust us” Called out Trevor . “Good” answered the housekeeper. As Trevor watched the housekeeper leave. He exchanged glances with Discord. he sighed and put his dirty bowl in the sink so it could be washed. He sometimes wished that he never went to the circus but then felt guilt because he will have never met Discord, his best friend. he got his bag and packed what was necessary that was said on the list. By the time he was done his sisters got ready for the day. “Well I have to go,” he said, getting Discord saddled up. “Be safe..and I mean that” said Megan in a stern voice. “I will ,” said Trevor with a smile. “I’m serious,” said Megan. “I know you are,” answered Trevor . Allie hugged Trevor and Discord “We are going to miss you” said Allie with some tears in her eyes. “Me and Discord will be safe there I promise ok?’” “Ok…..” said Allie. Trevor swung his bag on his shoulder and walked Discord outside then he got on him and adjusted his reins. He turned back and saw his sisters waving Goodbye to him.. he smiled and waved back and turned back around. ”Alright...Ready Discord?” he asked. He let out a loud huff. “Then let’s go!” Discord started running on the driveway then running faster. Trevor loved to take off with Discord. Discord spreaded his pure black night wings open then he flapped and they were flying up into the sky. Trevor took a deep breath. He loved flying with Discord because he actually gets to breathe in fresh air but he will miss his two sisters back at home but he knows they will manage. While he was thinking about this he didn’t realize that Discord had already arrived at the camp.he scratched Discord behind the ears. When Trevor got off Discord he saw a sign saying “GRIFFIN RIDERS/FIGHTERS CAMP” he walked past the sign and followed the trail Discord was behind following him. They finally got to the camp and walked to the building that said at the top “SIGN IN HERE” as he looked around he saw different Griffins and their masters. He told Discord to stay outside and stay out of trouble when he went into the building. When he was inside he saw Tyler at the front desk helping a boy Trevor’s age. He went up to the desk and waited patiently. Tyler noticed and smiled “Hello Trevor ” he said with a smile “It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” “ yeah it has” Trevor answered. “This is Derek,” said Tyler, pointing to the boy he was previously talking to. Derek had dark golden eyes and jet black hair that was ruffled. “Hi,” said Derek. He smiled and waving “Hello” answered Trevor, waving back. “He is a new rider to like yourself” said Tyler checking in Trevor and giving his cabin information. “Oh cool” he said. Tyler was the person who gave Discord to his. “I’ll see you around then,” said Derek. “Bye” he went outside and saw Discord was waiting for his. “Come let’s go and find our cabin” said Discord. Discord got up and followed his. When they arrived at their cabin Trevor looked around at the cabin surroundings. He saw that there was a little creek that ran past the cabin. “I can use that water to keep Discord hydrated” he said to himself. He walked in the cabin and put his stuff in the drawer. Discord walked in and laid on the floor “Tired?” Discord let out a big grunt. He petted Discord on his head. There was a knock on his door. He wondered who it was, Discord immediately sat up and pricked up his ears. Trevor got up and opened the door. He saw Derek there, “Can I help you?” Trevor asked. “I’m your bunkmate” Derek as he pointed to another bunk bed. “Oh sorry I didn’t see on my paper we had bunkmates” said Trevor when he moved out of the doorway so Derek can put his stuff in the room. “It’s ok just don’t lock outside” he said and smiled. Trevor laughed a little, “So where's your Griffin?” he asked. “Right there” he said as he pointed to the female Griffin on the footsteps she had blue and light blue feathers. “she 's beautiful,” commented Trevor . “Yeah she is,” said Derek. “her name is Icey Blue” Derek said as he petted his Griffin, “Oh nice my Griffin’s name is Discord” he also petted Discord while he talked. “Cool,” Trevor smiled. he just made his first friend at this camp. “Are you excited to learn how to fight with our Griffins?” asked Derek, “Yeah I guess” answered Trevor . “I am,” said Derek. Trevor heard a huge horn. “Time for lunch” yelled out someone. “Come on I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too” said Derek heading to the door letting Icey Blue out first Holding the door for Trevor and Discord. Trevor got up and so did Discord. As the group arrived at the mess house to eat Trevor saw that there were so many people with their Griffins eating. Derek and Trevor got in line Icey Blue and Discord went to where the Griffins eat. Trevor got his tray. Derek did the same, “What do you want to eat sweetie?” asked the cook “you can choose anything” “Anything?” repeated Derek. “Yes” said the cook, “I will have two slices of cheese pizza” said Trevor “As you wish” said the cook and brought out two slices of pizza. “Woah…” said Trevor , “I would like some spicy chicken wings please,” Derek said, giving the cook his tray. “here you go young man” said the cook giving Derek back his tray full of spicy chicken wings. “Awesome!” said Derek, Trevor picked a good spot to sit and saw a lunch table that was empty. he sat down at the table and Derek sat by his “The cook is so cool!” he said “I agree” said Trevor , “Hey look there they are” Derek said pointing to Discord and Icey Blue walking back with their beaks full of fish. Discord and Icey Blue sat down to eat. “Do you have family at your home?” asked Derek “Yeah my big sister Megan and my little sister Allie my mom have gone missing since I got Discord” answered Trevor . “Sorry to hear that about your mom, your sister's sound pretty nice. I have Two older Brothers my mom also disappeared when I got Icey Blue.” said Derek. “Sorry to hear about that. I guess we have a lot in common,” said Trevor . Derek nodded “So tomorrow we are going to learn tips about flying then next fight then taking care and blah blah stuff” he said with a smirk, “Awesome,” said Trevor. When they reached the cabin Derek opened the door again for Trevor and the Griffins and himself. “Thank you,” Trevor said and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP

CHAPTER 2 Trevor laughed so hard he hasn’t had this much fun in years Derek kept making funny jokes. “You know Derek you are really funny” he said “Oh pfft I have bad jokes'' he said with a big smirk on his face. Trevor punched Derek playfully “Yeah right” he said. “I’m bored” said Derek “Same” said Trevor as he flopped down on his bunk. “So, what now?” asked Trevor ``Not sure do you want to play a game?” said Derek “Sure” answered Trevor . Derek got out some cards. “Do you like to play Goldfish?” he asked “Yeah” he shuffled the deck and passed out the cards. After a couple minutes later Derek won *RIIIIING* “There's the bell for dinner” said Derek “Yep” he answered. Trevor got and opened the door so Icey Blue and Discord can get out . Derek got up a minute later “Ugh so tired…” he said with a yawn As they arrived at the mess house they got their trays and waited in line this time the Griffins just went to the table when Trevor and Derek got their food they sat down at the table and ate. After dinner Trevor and Derek went back to their cabin. “Boy, I'm stuffed,” Derek said while Icey Blue huffed in agreement. Trevor nodded smiling. “So what’s tomorrow?” he asked. “I think we are going to learn how to fly and fight on the Griffins” answered Derek. …. Trevor walked down the path he had no idea where he was going. It was cold outside and he was walking alone. He kept walking then saw a light. Finally something to see instead of the darkness. Then he heard footsteps behind his. he looked behind himself and saw nothing; he turned back around and saw a dark figure in front of him. Trevor woke up and felt cold sweat on his neck. He sighed and just realized it was a dream. Discord shifted a little bit in his sleep. Then Icey Blue shifted in his sleep. Trevor layed back down trying to get some sleep. The next morning there was the big horn again. That meant that breakfast was ready. Trevor groaned and rolled over to his side. “Morning Sleepy head” Derek said. Trevor looked over the Bed and saw Derek all ready for the day. But he was some sort of uniform. It was leathis and other stuff on it but the main thing that stuck out on it was a picture of two Griffins in a circle. “where did you get that?” Trevor asked in question. “Oh it was in a bag I found outside the cabin there’s one for you too.” Answered Derek After a little while Trevor was ready for the day and went outside and saw Discord and Icey Blue playing togethis in the grass. “Discord! Icey Blue! Come here, it's time to get breakfast” yelled Derek calling them. They both came running. Trevor looked at himself in the uniform in a mirror. “Huh not that bad” he said to himself. They started walking to the mess house for Breakfast. Discord and Icey Blue went to go get their food and Trevor and Derek went in line. “Man I’m hungry,” said Derek “Same” said Trevor After they got their food they sat down at an empty table. “I had a weird dream last night” said Trevor “Oh really? What was it about?” Questioned Derek a bit into his sandwich. “I’m not sure I can’t really remember about it,” Trevor said, poking his food with his fork. “Huh” “ATTENTION CAMPERS!!!!! PLEASE MEET IN THE BIG FIELD WITH YOUR GRIFFINS!!” “Welp we better go come on discord!” Trevor called. Derek nodded and got up and called Icey Blue to him too. The two griffons came over obediently and they walked over to the big field. A man with a beard and no hair with a different uniform stood there in the middle of the field with his Griffon that had orange and black feathers and green eyes. “Hello campers! Welcome to my flying/fighting class. My name is Mr. Fishbach and yes I know my name is a little funny trust me I do. He had a thin beard and curly thick hair. His eyes were dark brown. He was wearing some type of armor with red tags on his shoulder. Derek snickered at his name and Trevor put a finger to his mouth as a sign to shut up. “Now the first thing you need to learn is how to saddle your griffin. I will show you how as a demonstration.” He grabbed a huge saddle and walked up to his griffin. He lifted the saddle and put it down on his griffin and strapped the saddle on it. “there! See? Easy! Now you guys try your saddles in the shed” Trevor walked to the shed. “Come on slowpoke!” he said with a laugh. When they arrived they saw that the saddles had all the riders on them. Trevor picked his up and it was back and his name was printed on it in red. He smiled and he loved it. he walked over to Derek. “Can I see yours?” he asked. “Sure” He turned around and he had a blue saddle with his printed white on it. “Awesome!” Trevor exclaimed. “Yours looks cool also” Derek said with a soft smile. They walked back out and stood by their griffins with their saddles in their hands. “Down boy” Trevor ordered. Discord laid down for him to put the saddle on him snorting as he did. Trevor put the saddle on him. “Alright, now stand up” Trevor ordered again. Discord stood up and Trevor strapped the saddle on him. He smiled and petted him. “Good boy,” he told him. Discord purred. Trevor looked at how far Derek had gotten. To his surprise he was finishing up. Mr. Fishbach walked over. “Great job you two!” he smiled brightly as he gave them a thumbs up. “Thank you sir!” Trevor smiled. When Mr. Fishbach walked away Trevor glaring at him. He had orange fiery eyes and red hair. Trevor felt a shiver down his spine and backed up a bit. The boy turned around petted his griffin giving his one last glance. Derek noticed Trevor and frowned. “You alright?” he asked with a concerned tone in his voice. “Huh?” Trevor looked at Derek and saw the worry in his eyes. “O-oh pfft I’m good.” he said with a nervous tone and laughed. “Oh ok..” Derek said. He didn’t trust what he said but let it slide. Trevor gulped and looked at Discord. Discord looked at his and nuzzled his. Trevor sighed and yawned. After everyone was ready Mr. Fishbach stood up. “Alright great job everyone now get on your griffin” He said as he pulled himself up on his. Trevor climbed on discord. “Now follow me.” He said as he had his griffin have a running start and fly up in the air. Trevor and Derek followed Mr. Fishbach and flew up and so did everyone else. The one boy caught up to them and glared at Trevor again and passed them up. Discord growled a bit and so did Icey Blue. Trevor sighed and was thinking : “Why does he keep looking at me like that?” Derek was thinking the same thing also watching him carefully. He looked over to Trevor and saw his and worried. … After a while they landed and were heading to lunch. Until that one boy stood in front of them. “Hey you little cowards. What are you guys doing here at this camp? You don't belong here.” He said. “What do you mean we don’t belong here?” Derek said, giving Trevor a glance of confusion. “Well Trey Cox took your parents so your sad you mommy and daddy are gone” he replied with a smirk. “Wait who?” Asked Trevor not to care what he said except the point he maybe knew about the person who took his Mom and dad. “Trey Cox? The Slayer?” He sneered. Trevor and Derek shook both of their heads looking him dead in the eye. The boy laughed and shook his head. “You don't belong here if you don't know who he is” he rolled his eyes and laughed. Discord growled a bit. Trevor looked over and shook his head no and then turned his attention back at the boy. ‘’What is your name?” he asked me to keep eye contact with him. “Karma Atlas. Now if you excuse me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP


End file.
